


Hollow

by DigitalPaperCuts



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Tangled The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghost-AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalPaperCuts/pseuds/DigitalPaperCuts
Summary: A game of Ouija - gone well? Nuru and Hugo contact a ghost named Varian, making life a whole lot more interesting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I need to add trigger warnings!

Nuru plopped down on the grey rug and placed two mugs of coffee on a side side table. "You’re insane."  
Hugo rolled his eyes. "Thank you, for stating the obvious."

Nuru scoffed and pulled out the game from under the couch. The mahogany wooden box was engraved with elegant patterns and symbols, dancing across the frame. She didn’t know what any of them meant and had naturally assumed they we just for looks.

"Why do you want to do this again?" She set down the box in front of him with the faintest bit of annoyance lacing her words. He looked at her with a sly grin and replied, "To summon the dead of course." No shit Sherlock.

"Whatever. Shall we get started?" Hugo was practically bouncing in in exhilaration. She was exited too, sure, but at this hour? Not going to happen. She let out a breathy sigh and read the warnings.

Never play alone.

Never play in a cemetery or a place were a death or tragedy has occurred.

Never play in your place of residence. Oops. Too late now.

Never leave the planchette on the board if not using it.

Never let the planchette fall off the board.

Never allow the board to count down through the numbers.

Never burn the board.

Never provoke a spirit or apparition. Good luck getting Hugo to do that.

Don’t believe everything the board tells you.

Ask clear and simple questions; as to not spark confusion.

Always say ‘goodbye'

This is not a game.

It looked simple enough, she concluded. She was still weary though, and read the rules and guidelines over again. She looked over to Hugo who was obviously growing more and more impatient. Half of her wanted to read the rules again just to spite him.

She gestured for him to put a hand on the piece and did so with her own. They sat in silence for a moment before Nuru promptly spoke up. "Are there any spirits in the vicinity?" A few seconds later the piece started moving, and Hugo peered through the glass lens. ‘H'. It stopped for a second before moving to hover over ‘I'.

Nuru was most definitely fucking with him, he was sure of it. 

He still fell for it though.

"...What’s your name?" The planchette started moving again, gliding across the board in confidence, gathering letters to spell something out.

‘Varian’

Never heard that one before. What year were they from? How long have they been cursed like this? Are they kind? Are they oblivious to being dead? Did they used to live here? What do they know? Hundreds of questions swarmed his brain until they were silenced by a familiar voice.

"Hugo, are you moving the piece?" Her gaze had not lifted from the board, eyes narrowing at the planchette. "No, you?" She shook her head. They were equally skeptical of each other, and for good reason.

"What year is it?"

‘1837’

Wow. "So is that the year you died?" Nuru wondered. 

The piece hovered over the word yes, but didn’t stop moving afterwards. Maybe there’s more to the answer?

‘Is it not 1837 anymore?’

There was no easy way to break this to him. How could he put it?-

"No." Nuru supplied. Well probably not like that. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Nuru spoke up once again, "How about we fill you in?" If Nuru goes on an entire godamn history lesson for an apparition at 3 am Hugo might just lose it. She didn’t wait for a response before continuing. "I am Nuru, this is Hugo. We’re in Brooklyn, New York. In the United States. Right below Canada. It’s currently 2020, and I think it’s safe to say that you were having a better time then we are." That had earned a laugh from Hugo.

They still kept their hands on the planchette, aware of the supposed danger. The piece started to move once more: 

‘Thank you’

"You seem awfully polite for a dead guy. Aren’t you s’posed to be threatening or somethin'?" Hugo pointed out. On second thought, maybe Nuru put a bit to much Irish in the coffee, because after their third cup, they were hammered.

"Manners, something that you lack severely, Hugo." He scoffed in mock offence. "I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean." 

The banter went on for a little while longer before they eventually started exchanging information. Varian would chose to avoid questions surrounding his past life, usually giving vague answers that barely told them anything. Maybe it was to traumatic to live through again? Nuru mentally filled that information away. Apparently he is from Old Corona, a small area in Germany. He's 17, she'd recall him saying at some point. He also mentioned his love for Alchemy, which Hugo had to explain was a dead practice.

“Hey Varian?” there was hesitation. “…How did you die?” Hugo asked.

“HUGO! YOU CAN'T JUST-” Nuru was seething. How did he think that was a good idea? It's just so unbelievably rude.

“…”

‘I don't know’

“Sorry Varian, Hugo shouldn't have crossed that line. But it is getting late, what about we try to contact you again tomorrow?”

'Okay’

They took the planchette off the board and put it and the board back in the box. They cleaned up the mass of pillows and blankets that lay on the floor; along with their empty mugs. Turning of the lights, each of them headed into their respective rooms.

<<<<<<<<<<<

It was Saturday today, thank God. He just didn't have the energy to be bouncing around campus today. What time is it anyway? Hugo rolled over to be greeted by the bright light emitting from the curtains. That answers that.  
He pulled off the covers and slowly sat up with a groan. Pulling himself up, he decided to avoid getting dressed. Today's his break day, he don't have to do anything.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Coffee. He headed into the pearly white kitchen and pulled open the curtains, letting the natural light shine through. The city was always lively, the hustle and bustle loud enough to wake any and all light sleepers.  
Hugo turned around and made his way to the Keurig, starting a new cup of coffee. After what seemed like an eternity, the cup was full to the brim. He expertly made his way to the couch, coffee in hand, before finally looking up. 

“WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK?!?!”


End file.
